Broken Vase
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Ketika vas yang telah pecah itu dicoba untuk direkatkan lagi, apa yang akan terjadi? / slight!AU /


**Broken Vase**

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Pairing**: Kagami Taiga/Momoi Satsuki. **Genre**: Family/Hurt/Comfort. **Rating**: T. **Other notes**: slight!AU. oneshot.

_(Ketika vas yang telah pecah itu dicoba untuk direkatkan lagi, apa yang akan terjadi?)_

* * *

Taiga memicingkan matanya, Satsuki dipandanginya dengan tajam. Ujung koran yang dia pegang sudah kusut karena dia remas. Tak lama, koran itu menjadi korbannya, harus rela dia banting ke lantai. Mulutnya tak berkata apapun ketika dia melakukan itu.

"Kalau kauhanya mementingkan pekerjaanmu, sana, kau tidur di kantor saja," Satsuki mendengus. Dia menghentakkan kakinya, berjalan masuk kembali ke kamar, menuju lemari. Beberapa lembar baju dikeluarkannya, dilemparnya dengan kasar. Kekesalannya ada pada puncak tertinggi. Beberapa baju mendarat di dekat kaki Taiga, beberapa hanya memenuhi ambang pintu. "Bawa semua bajumu! Tidur di sana, biar kautidak terlalu susah atau repot pulang ke rumah."

Taiga bangkit dari sofa. Matanya yang tadi sempat mengantuk karena membaca koran (diakumulasikan dengan rasa lelahnya seusai bekerja di kantor), menjadi menyala kembali karena keributan yang lagi-lagi tersulut karena masalah yang belum selesai-selesai sedari minggu lalu. "Hei, ini rumahku—"

"Bukannya kausudah bilang, waktu kita akan menikah, bahwa rumah ini akan jadi rumah bersama, kaulupa?" Satsuki berbalik, berdiri di ambang pintu kamar kembali, tangannya tersilang di depan dada dan dia tak mau kalah adu ketajaman tatapan dengan Taiga. "Berarti ini rumahku juga, dan aku, sebagai seorang istri, juga berhak menetapkan peraturan untuk menyelaraskan keluarga. Bukan cuma kauyang berkuasa di sini."

"Kaupikir kepala keluarganya siapa?"

"Apa arti kepala keluarga kalau dia tidak bisa membagi waktu antara apa yang dia punya di kantor dengan di rumah? Kantor, kantor melulu. Itu namanya kepala kantor, bukan kepala rumah tangga, apalagi kepala keluarga!" Satsuki terengah-engah. Napasnya memburu, kesal dan menggerutu lantang ternyata menghabiskan cukup banyak energi. "Suami macam apa kau? Setelah tiga bulan berturut-turut sibuk proyek, pulang malam terus, kadang keluar kota lebih dari seminggu tanpa memberitahu duluan, sekarang saat aku cuma minta kau meluangkan waktumu dua hari untuk pergi keluar kota, kau tidak bisa."

Hening. Tak ada tanda-tanda ingin mengalah, jika dinilai dari sorot mata keduanya.

"Untuk apa kau menikahiku kalau begitu?"

"_Fine_, Satsuki," Taiga berujar dengan nada yang lebih tinggi. "Kita cerai."

* * *

"Apa kalian yakin?"

Sebelum membawa ini ke depan hakim pemutus, kedua orang tua Satsuki memutuskan untuk menengahi. Melihat pernikahan putri tunggal mereka yang nasibnya menjelang kehancuran tentu bukan perkara mudah bagi mereka. Mereka yang tahu bagaimana kisah-kasih Taiga dan Satsuki semasa kuliah, tak akan membiarkan janji sehidup-semati putri dan menantunya teringkari hanya karena masalah yang cukup kekanakan, kalau mereka bilang.

Satsuki tak mau memandang Taiga. Dia yang mengangguk cepat duluan, meski yang memutuskan pertama kali tentang hal ini adalah Taiga.

Entahlah, tak ada satupun insan di ruangan sana yang yakin dengan persetujuan Satsuki. Bahkan Taiga sendiri. Bahkan, dari lirikan dari ekor mata yang dia layangkan pada Satsuki ketika wanita itu mengangguk, dia yakin ada cairan bening yang menggantung di sudut mata Satsuki.

"Satsuki, jangan bohongi Ibu."

Taiga, yang duduk di sisi yang berseberangan dengan ibu Satsuki pun membuang muka. Dia memandang ranting-ranting yang menari, digoyahkan oleh angin musim dingin. Kesepuluh jari-jemarinya yang terselip satu sama lain dan berada di atas meja bergerak-gerak tak tentu. Ada sesuatu dalam hatinya yang membuat dia melakukan itu, tanpa dia sadari sepenuhnya.

"Taiga, tolong jangan membuang muka seperti itu, kauhanya akan terlihat seperti laki-laki yang tak bertanggung jawab," ibu Taiga, yang juga bergabung di meja itu menegur putranya.

"Kautidak perlu membohongi Ibu, Sayang. Dinginkan kepalamu dulu. Hilangkan rasa kesalmu. Kau memperburuk keadaan dirimu sendiri kalau kau memutuskan semuanya dengan tergesa."

Mendengar teguran ibunya, air yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya akhirnya luruh jua. Ibu Satsuki menarik pundak putrinya, disandarkannya pada pundaknya untuk kemudian dia usap lengan Satsuki, menenangkannya.

"Kalian hanya punya masalah itu? Tidak ada yang lain?"

"Kau tidak punya perempuan lain yang kau incar di kantor, 'kan, Taiga?" ibu lelaki itu memastikan sambil menyelidik. Tangan Satsuki yang ada di atas meja jadi terkepal erat ketika mendengar itu.

"Bu," ucap Taiga dengan tegas. "Ini masalah internal antara aku dan Satsuki. Tidak ada orang ketiga. Satsuki yang memulai hanya karena aku terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu di kantor."

"Kau masih tidak punya rasa bersalah?" tubuh Satsuki menegak. Masih dengan mata basah, dia memandang Taiga tajam, "Memangnya yang kaupunya cuma pekerjaan? Aku capek mendengar alasanmu yang hanya soal rapat, rapat, rapat, klien dan klien itu, tahu!"

"Ssst, sudah, sudah," ibu Satsuki menenangkan. "Kita di sini untuk menyelesaikan dengan damai, bukan bertengkar seperti anak kecil begitu. Ingat, kalian sudah berkeluarga. Kalian sudah dua puluh tiga tahun. Bukan saatnya menyelesaikan masalah dengan meledak-ledak begitu. Selesaikanlah dengan cara dewasa."

"Tapi Bu ..." Satsuki menghadap ibunya, suaranya lirih kali ini. "Aku mati-matian belajar masak untuknya, tapi selama tiga bulan terakhir dia hanya beberapa kali makan di rumah. Makan dengan klienlah, makan di kantorlah, alasannya banyak sekali ... aku merasa tidak dihargai."

"Ck," Taiga berdecak kesal.

"Dia bilang ingin menceraikanku, ya sudah, kuterima saja karena kupikir aku tidak dibutuhkan lagi. Aku bukan siapa-siapa untuknya. Dia cuma laki-laki gila kerja yang bebas, yang tidak butuh istri untuk menantinya di rumah. Yang dia mau cuma pekerjaan yang baru setiap hari."

"Kau menilai seenaknya."

"Taiga!" sang ibu memperingatkan.

"Kau jangan menetapkan sangkaan dulu, Satsuki. Kau juga, Taiga," ibu Satsuki memandang putrinya dan sang menantu secara bergantian, "Sebaiknya kau mengertilah istrimu."

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengerti, Bu? Setiap kali aku datang, dia selalu memulai topik tentang begitu sibuknya aku. Aku capek setelah bekerja, begitu di rumah, dia menyerangku dengan pertanyaan itu. Itu membuatku kadang lebih suka menghabiskan waktu dengan teman-temanku di kantor."

"Ssh," Satsuki mendesis. "Kalau begitu, kenapa kau menolak waktu kusuruh tidur di kantor saja? Biar kau puas sekalian."

"Sst, Satsuki," ibunya memperingatkan dengan memukul pelan lengan anaknya. "Sudah Ibu bilang tenang, 'kan?"

"Ini tidak akan ada akhirnya kalau kalian terus berdebat. Masalah ini hanya akan seperti lingkaran api yang tak punya ujung. Tenangkan diri kalian, pikirkan semuanya dengan otak yang jernih," ibu Taiga menengahi.

Suasana menjadi senyap sesaat. Ibu Taiga langsung melanjutkan, sebelum dua orang yang bertikai itu menyambar satu sama lain dengan debatan lain lagi.

"Kalian berjanji untuk apa ketika memutuskan untuk menikah? Taiga, kau berniat untuk mengerti Satsuki bagaimanapun keadaannya, bukan? Mengertilah kalau dia butuh lebih banyak waktu bersamamu. Dia sangat mencintaimu. Dia itu cemburu dengan pekerjaan-pekerjaanmu, ya karena dia memang sangat sayang padamu. Tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa sangat menyenangkan dan patut disyukuri, punya seseorang yang sangat menyayangimu dan menantimu setiap hari?"

Ibu Satsuki mengangguk. Dia pun mengelus kepala anaknya, dengan penuh kelembutan. "Satsuki, kauharus mengerti bagaimana etika menjadi istri yang nomor satu, Sayang. Kalau dia lelah, selelah apapun itu, sambut dia dengan lembut, dengan senyuman, bicarakan keberatanmu setelah dia tenang dan santai, bicarakan baik-baik, jangan terpancing emosi."

Dua (calon) mantan suami-istri itu masih tidak mau memandang satu sama lain.

"Taiga, kau yakin mau menceraikan Satsuki? Bukankah kau pernah cerita pada Ibu bahwa dialah satu-satunya wanita yang bisa membuatmu bertekuk lutut, dan bersedia kau cintai sampai mati?"

Taiga diam.

"Nah, Satsuki, kau benar-benar setuju jika dia menceraikanmu? Kau sangat mencintainya, Sayang. Ibu tahu itu. Kalaupun kalian bercerai, akan lebih berat bagimu untuk membuang dia dari hatimu dan berpindah pada yang lain."

Satsuki menyeka air matanya.

"Yang kalian butuhkan hanya waktu untuk membangun pengertian dan membiasakan diri akan beberapa hal. Untuk Taiga, kau harus terbiasa membagi waktumu. Selelah apapun kau, ketika datang ke rumah, hargai istrimu dan apa yang dia lakukan. Sayangi dia seperti yang kau niatkan ketika menikah dulu. Untuk Satsuki, hargai juga suamimu. Ketika dia datang dan capek, jangan langsung protes. Jadikan momen itu sebagai perekat kalian kembali, mengertilah dia."

Taiga mengembuskan napas panjang, sementara Satsuki, bahunya sudah mulai melemas. Dia melirik ke bawah, salah satu sudut bibirnya digigit.

"Kalian sudah berjanji untuk setia sampai mati. Sayang sekali kalau janji itu harus dibuang cuma karena masalah pekerjaan. Menghadapi yang begini saja kalian sudah hampir putus asa dan berniat untuk bercerai. Segampang itukah arti pernikahan untuk kalian?" ibu Satsuki menambahkan, "Kalian baru menikah delapan bulan. Masih banyak hal yang akan terjadi dan harus kalian lewati bersama. Jangan goyah hanya karena hal ini."

"Masih mau bercerai?" ibu Taiga menguji keduanya lagi. "Memang, usia kalian terhitung muda untuk memulai pernikahan. Mungkin kalian belum belajar banyak hal untuk menjadi suami atau istri yang baik. Nah, jadikanlah yang ini sebagai pelajaran agar kalian lebih dewasa lagi. Keputusan kalian bagaimana?"

Satsuki akhirnya mau mengangkat pandangannya, dan mempertemukan mata dengan Taiga. Taiga juga ternyata sedang menatapnya, begitu sulit untuk menerjemahkan maknanya. Tak ada kata yang terucap meski mereka memutuskan untuk saling menatap lebih lama, tanpa merusaknya dengan dengusan kekesalan atau tatapan mengintimidasi lagi.

"Hm, ayo, katakan keputusan kalian."

Taiga menarik napas dalam-dalam, bahunya akhirnya berhenti tegang dan kaku. Dia melemaskan diri dengan menyandarkan diri pada bangku. "Bagaimana caranya untuk rujuk kembali?"

* * *

Mungkin, bagi beberapa orang yang hanya memandang sisi luarnya saja, tentang pasangan yang memutuskan untuk rujuk kembali setelah ada kata perpisahan yang sempat terucap, mereka hanya akan berpikir bahwa sepasang manusia itu akan memulai semuanya dengan hal-hal manis lagi. Dengan yang romantis, mungkin? Atau dengan suasana yang terbangun layaknya pengantin baru lagi ... atau dengan kata-kata yang dilontarkan satu sama lain—yang biasanya kita dari mulut remaja tanggung yang hobi menggombal.

Tidak, tidak segampang itu.

Ambillah sebuah vas kaca. Pecahkan. Pungut semua remukannya, cobalah satukan kembali semuanya. Bagaimana? Mudahkah menyatukan segalanya? Tentu tidak, bukan?

Karena dalam proses memperbaiki sesuatu yang pernah rusak, apalagi hubungan kedua insan, bisa dihiasi oleh kecanggungan, sebab mereka pernah memutuskan untuk membuang dan merusak satu sama lain, begitu, bukan? Mereka harus membiasakan diri satu sama lain lagi.

Hal itulah yang membuat rumah itu hening di malam ini, padahal kedua penghuninya masih dalam keadaan sehat dan normal.

Bagi Taiga, yang sudah sempat akan mencampakkan Satsuki, dia kadang merasa bersalah. Tak enak. Tak berani memandang wanita itu lama-lama, sebab dia sadar dirinya pernah menyakiti Satsuki, dia takut kalau-kalau Satsuki sesungguhnya masih marah padanya, dan bisa tanpa terduga membuka lagi masalah lama atau 'membalas dendam' padanya, meminta perpisahan darinya. Taiga akhirnya mengerti bahwa dia masih sangat mencintai Satsuki, penyesalannya begitu dalam, dan kalau kemungkinan tersebut terjadi, dia pasti tak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

Bagi Satsuki, yang pernah sakit hati karena Taiga, kadang masih trauma dengan hal itu. Dia takut menatap Taiga dan berbicara pada laki-laki itu, takut salah omong. Dia masih berusaha mengintrospeksi dirinya sendiri, dia lebih banyak diam, dia takut salah waktu untuk berbicara, takut Taiga sedang tidak _mood_ ketika itu, dan hanya akan memancing masalah lama.

Banyak hal yang harus diperbaiki di hubungan mereka berdua.

Untuk kasus mereka, perpecahan yang nyaris terjadi membuat mereka harus kembali ke titik awal, seolah mereka baru mengenal.

Satsuki rasa kecanggungan ini menggelikan. Sepuluh menit mereka berada di ruang yang sama, namun mereka sama-sama takut untuk mulai membicarakan apapun. Maka wanita itu pun berdiri, menuju dapur. Menyeduh teh adalah pilihannya.

"Teh?" dia menawarkan pada laki-laki itu, seporsi teh yang dibuat di dalam cangkir porselen merah jambu yang mengkilat. Teh merah yang kelihatannya menggiurkan. Satsuki berusaha tersenyum ketika memberikannya.

"Terima kasih," balas Taiga. Tanpa ragu, dia pun meminumnya.

"Aku ke dapur dulu, ya, aku harus menyimpan beberapa makanan."

Satsuki pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Taiga.

Ketika Satsuki selesai dengan pekerjaannya, dia mendapati Taiga telah beranjak meninggalkan ruang tengah, berjalan menuju kamar mereka. Satsuki tertegun, meringis diam-diam dalam hati.

Separah inikah perpecahan kisah mereka, hingga untuk merekatkannya kembali pun begitu susah?

Namun, ketika melongok ke cangkir teh yang dia sajikan tadi, Satsuki bisa sedikit lega. Isinya habis.

Dengan hati yang lebih ringan dan cenderung riang, dia berjalan menuju kamar. Selimut sudah menutupi sebagian tubuh Taiga, dan Satsuki memanjat tempat tidur dengan pelan-pelan. Ditelitinya mimik Taiga untuk memastikan keadaan lelaki itu—dia begitu hafal bahwa Taiga adalah seseorang yang begitu mudah tertidur dan hanyut dalam lelap.

Dia harus menelan kecewa karena Taiga sebenarnya sudah tidur. Setelah menyisipkan diri di balik selimut hingga lebih dari separuh tubuhnya—ah, ini musim dingin, Satsuki tak mau terbangun dalam keadaan nyaris menyamai patung es lagi; membeku dan susah bergerak!—maka Satsuki pun mencoba mengulurkan tangan ke arah tangan Taiga yang tergeletak di atas bantal. Pelan-pelan—

—tapi Taiga mendadak berbalik. Satsuki mendesah kecewa.

Kenapa jadi serumit ini, sih? Padahal ... mereka hanya 'nyaris' bercerai. Kenapa untuk memulai kembali rasanya begitu sulit? Apa yang masih kusut di antara mereka?

Mungkinkah kecanggungan ini terjadi karena mereka sama-sama takut melukai satu sama lain lagi, atau karena memang rasa cinta yang ada sempat pudar karena kata 'cerai', hingga mereka bingung bagaimana caranya membuat itu bersemi lagi?

Satsuki, bahkan ketika dia sudah terlelap, tidak menemukan jawaban yang paling tepat di antara keduanya.

* * *

Taiga lega karena dia bisa pulang lebih awal hari itu. Matahari belum tenggelam, tetapi dia telah menjejakkan kaki di rumah. Dia juga bertaruh dalam hatinya, Satsuki pasti telah pulang. Pekerjaan wanita itu sebagai editor sebuah majalan pasti tak menyita banyak waktu, frekuensi pulang malamnya bahkan bisa dihitung dengan jari.

Ada debaran jantung yang cukup membuat kacau pikirannya ketika dia mendorong pintu. Entah, tapi dia merasa deg-degan, kadang debaran itu membuatnya tersenyum.

Sekali lagi mencintai setelah terancam hancur sedang berusaha dilakukannya, dan kali ini rasanya cukup menyenangkan. Dia tidak tahu apakah rasa cintanya sudah kembali sama besar dengan apa yang dia rasa sewaktu akan menikah dulu, tapi baginya, kesempatan untuk jatuh cinta lagi setelah dia sempat menyiapkan dirinya untuk sakit hati karena perceraian ... adalah hal bagus. Dia merasa menjadi anak SMP lagi, kalau boleh jujur.

Tas Satsuki masih ada di atas meja. Di luar dugaan Taiga, ternyata wanita itu tertidur di sofa, secangkir teh menemaninya di atas meja, dan isinya masih penuh.

Taiga tertegun. Kenapa Satsuki tertidur di waktu seperti ini? Apa dia begitu kelelahan? Lalu, teh ini untuk siapa? Isinya masih belum tersentuh, tampaknya. Jangan-jangan ...

Taiga membungkuk, menatap Satsuki lekat-lekat. Batinnya mulai mempertanyakan banyak hal. Kenapa waktu itu dia begitu tersulut emosi dan langsung mengucap kata perpisahan? Padahal, dia punya istri yang cantik, yang bisa dia banggakan kemana pun. Satsuki sudah mau maklum dengan keadaannya yang super sibuk, kenapa dirinya masih sering marah-marah? Kenapa dia malah menyia-nyiakan banyak waktu dengan teman-temannya sementara dia masih punya orang yang menantinya di rumah?

Sekarang; muncul pertanyaan yang prioritas pemecahannya harus dinomorsatukan. Kenapa saat mereka kembali menyatu setelah sebuah kekacauan terjadi, mereka seolah belum terbiasa mencintai satu sama lain? Apa karena mereka masih sama-sama takut menyakiti atau masih ada rasa sakit hati yang tersisa?

Taiga sedang mencoba menyentuh pipi Satsuki ketika wanita itu tiba-tiba bergerak dan kemudian terbangun. Refleks, Taiga segera menarik tangannya, berpura-pura tak tahu apa-apa.

"Eh, sudah pulang, ya?" Satsuki menggosok matanya, sejurus kemudian dia langsung bangun. "U-um ... mau makan dulu atau mandi? Oh ya, aku beli _steak _di luar, sebentar, kusiapkan dulu," Satsuki mengambil tasnya, berikut sebuah plastik putih yang di permukaannya tercetak sebuah logo restoran. Dia pun pergi meninggalkan ruang tamu.

Laki-laki itu hanya mengembuskan napas kecewa.

Mengapa mereka malah merenggang begini?

* * *

Tak cuma sekali-dua kali semuanya terjadi. Seminggu terhitung setelah menyatunya mereka kembali, tak ada perkembangan yang baik.

Misalnya, saat Satsuki minta izin akan pergi keluar. Sempat ada hening sesaat setelah Satsuki mengatakan keinginannya, dan kemudian Satsuki memecahkan keheningan itu dengan langsung buru-buru pergi. Sejenak, Taiga langsung menyesal kenapa dia tidak menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkan. Dia sempat _blank_, bingung apa yang harus dia katakan hanya karena dia takut salah berbicara.

Atau, ketika Taiga berniat untuk minta izin menemui kawan-kawan lamanya untuk reuni. Dia takut, teringat dengan Satsuki yang dulu pernah menyatakan keberatan karena dia terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan teman-temannya. Pada akhirnya, Taiga mengurungkan keinginannya untuk itu dan memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu di rumah saja, tapi ternyata, apa yang dia dapatkan di rumah? Rumah kosong, karena Satsuki mendadak pergi ke rumah tantenya, dengan meninggalkan beberapa pesan tertempel di pintu lemari es.

Yang paling menyedihkan adalah saat makan malam. Senyap. Taiga kadang berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan menawarkan bantuan untuk mencuci piring (kadang, banyak hal romantis yang terjadi ketika sepasang manusia menghabiskan waktu berdua saja di dapur, 'kan?), namun Satsuki selalu menolak.

Pernah pula, Satsuki memasakkan sesuatu yang spesial untuk Taiga, berharap suasana bisa cair kembali di saat itu, dan cukup berhasil ketika Taiga datang dan mengajaknya memasak bersama.

Ups, ternyata Satsuki membuat sebuah kesalahan yang membuat tangan Taiga terluka, dan dia jadi mundur teratur; takut laki-laki itu marah, dan dianya jadi kikuk sendiri, membuat suasana menjadi tidak enak kembali.

Ah, kedengarannya sangat kacau, ya.

Mereka sama-sama merenung pada suatu malam, sendirian, secara diam-diam, tanpa diketahui satu sama lain, dan akhirnya sampai pada suatu kesimpulan yang sama.

Mereka masih saling mencintai, mereka ingin cinta ini bersemi lagi, namun terlalu takut untuk berinteraksi hanya karena takut kembali saling menyakiti, takut perpecahan akan terjadi lagi dan melukai hati yang sudah pernah dicederai kata 'cerai'.

* * *

"Satsuki," panggil Taiga, ketika pada suatu malam, yang mana mereka sudah menyelesaikan semua rutinitas, namun merasa terlalu cepat untuk tidur. Dia berada di ruang makan, secangkir teh panas yang dia buat sendiri belum dia sentuh.

Satsuki yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi pun menyahut pelan, "Ya?"

"Kita perlu membicarakan beberapa hal."

Satsuki agak terkejut. Taiga buru-buru meluruskan, "Ini bukan sesuatu yang buruk."

Wanita itu pun duduk di seberang Taiga.

"Aku merasa hanya ... kita jadi aneh akhir-akhir ini."

Satsuki menunduk, karena dia tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan suaminya.

"Kenapa kita jadi seperti ini? Kenapa kita seakan baru mengenal satu sama lain? Kenapa kita seperti takut berbicara satu sama lain?"

Satsuki melirik ke arah lain, "... Yeah, aku juga merasakan itu."

"Kurasa ... ini konyol," Taiga menyandarkan dirinya pada punggung kursi. "Kita ini suami istri, kenapa jadi seperti ini? Ini harus segera diselesaikan."

Satsuki diam. Tak ada pilihan kata yang dia rasa tepat untuk disuarakan.

"Kurasa, oke, ini hanya pendapatku. Kita perlu semacam istirahat. _'Break'_. Mungkin kita perlu menjauh sejenak untuk memulihkan semuanya—"

"Kauminta kita bercerai lagi?"

_Sial_. Inilah yang ditakutkan Taiga. Tuh, 'kan, baru saja membicarakan hal yang serius sedikit, ternyata sudah 'terpeleset'. Ternyata kikuknya mereka beberapa hari ini lebih baik dari pada berbicara, ya?

"Bukan begitu maksudku," suara Taiga meninggi, sejenak, dia langsung menyesal, dia masih belum cerdas mengontrol egonya yang gampang terpancing. "Bukan bercerai. Kenapa kau langsung mengarahkannya kesana, Satsuki? Berpikirlah lebih luas."

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu," tanggap Satsuki dingin.

"Kadang, dua orang yang merasa canggung tapi sebenarnya mereka masih ingin bersama, perlu hidup terpisah dulu agak mereka bisa merasakan rindu lagi ... seperti dulu, lalu semua akan kembali seperti semula. Kurasa begitu. Entahlah, Aku hanya ingin mencobanya karena aku tidak tahan dengan jarak ini."

"Kalau kautidak tahan dengan jarak, kenapa kaumalah ingin menciptakan jarak lain, dengan cara berpisah begini? Hello, tolong cermati kalimatmu sendiri."

"Kupikir kita sudah berjanji untuk lebih dewasa."

Satsuki menarik napas dalam-dalam, dia mulai agak menenang. "Oke, aku mengerti. Maaf. Tapi kurasa aku lelah. Aku harus tidur untuk menjernihkan kepalaku. Selamat malam," Satsuki berdiri meninggalkan meja.

Taiga lekas-lekas berdiri juga, diraihnya tangan Satsuki, menahan wanita itu. Dia capek dan kesal dengan semua ini. Dia butuh penyelesaian, bukan jarak yang makin merenggang. Dia menatap Satsuki dalam-dalam dulu, mencermati penampilan wanita tersebut malam ini.

Dia tahu kelemahan Satsuki, dia yang mengerti wanita itu luar dalam, mereka menikah, mereka banyak melakukan hal bersama, dan Taiga bahkan sudah hafal bahasa tubuh Satsuki. Ah, untung saja dia tak 'melepas' Satsuki waktu itu, karena saat ini dia jadi merasa tak rela tubuh wanita itu dijamah lelaki lain, disentuhi, dimiliki oleh yang lain. Dia bahkan berpikir bahwa dia tak sudi jika orang lain mengetahui titik kelemahan tubuh Satsuki.

Jarak ini sudah membuatnya bosan. Dia ingin mencintai dan dicintai lagi seperti dulu, tanpa takut melukai, tanpa takut 'berperang' lagi. Hei, kenapa dia takut akan kehilangan, atau melukai Satsuki lagi jika dia bisa menaklukkan wanita itu dengan menggunakan kelemahannya? Taiga baru benar-benar menyadari itu.

Dia mendekati Satsuki, dia berbisik pada wanita itu dengan suara rendah, "Maukah kau menerangkan padaku kenapa kita canggung begini untuk mencintai lagi, setelah apa yang terjadi minggu lalu, dengan alasanmu sendiri?" kepalanya pelan-pelan turun pada leher Satsuki. Taiga paham, wanita itu takkan tahan dengan sentuhan seringan apapun pada lehernya. Apalagi bagian leher kiri, dia sensitif sekali. Dicium Taiga bagian sana, Satsuki pun mulai takluk.

Tangan Taiga pun merayap ke punggung Satsuki, pelan-pelan dia tutup jarak mereka. Mengelus punggung wanita itu dengan gerakan melingkar adalah salah satu trik lain yang bisa meluluhkan Satsuki.

"Jelaskan, Satsuki."

Kepala Satsuki melemas, dalam pelukan itu, dia rebahkan kepalanya di pundak Taiga. Taiga menyeringai, usahanya berhasil. Kadang, jika bahasa mulut tak berhasil, ada kalanya bahasa tubuh yang dikomunikasikan lewat sentuhan lebih bisa diandalkan pada sepasang suami-istri yang butuh perbaikan.

"Aku ... hanya takut kata-kataku menyakitimu lagi," Satsuki balik memeluk Taiga. "Waktu itu, karena semua protesku, kau berniat menceraikanku. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi lagi. Aku mencoba introspeksi, aku ingin memperbaiki dan mengubah diriku, dan caraku memperlakukanmu ... tapi aku sama sekali belum menemukan caranya."

Taiga mengecup cuping telinga Satsuki, titik kelemahan wanitanya yang lain. Ada aroma parfum yang lebih tajam menguar di sana, Taiga baru ingat kalau Satsuki suka menyemprotkan wewangian ke bawah telinganya, lebih awet, dia bilang pada suatu waktu, dahulu.

"Begitukah?" Taiga melontarkan pertanyaan retoris, "Aku juga menakutkan hal yang sama. Kupikir aku sudah terlalu sering menyakitimu sampai hampir melepaskanmu, sekarang aku bingung, aku harus apa, karena aku tak mau mengulangi hal serupa."

"Lalu kita harus apa, Taiga?" Satsuki merangkul leher Taiga. "Kurasa kita seperti sebuah vas yang pernah pecah, dan untuk merekatkannya lagi ... terasa sangat sulit. Karena kita takut kita akan pecah lagi seperti sebelumnya. Pecahan-pecahan yang disatukan lagi itu bisa jatuh lagi kapan saja kalau kita tidak merekatkannya dengan benar dan hati-hati."

"Perumpamaanmu bagus juga," Taiga ganti mencium puncak kepala wanita itu, dia tahu Satsuki sangat menghargai rambutnya sendiri, dan tak sembarang lelaki dibiarkannya untuk menyentuh itu. Puncak kepala adalah bagian yang jika disentuh, maka Satsuki akan memberikan respons.

Benar saja, Satsuki langsung membalas dengan berjinjit dan mencium salah satu pipi Taiga.

"Punya jalan keluar? Aku lelah dengan semua ini," Satsuki berujar dengan lirih.

"Kepercayaan?" Taiga menawarkan. "Percaya bahwa kita sekarang sudah lebih dewasa dari peristiwa minggu kemarin, kedewasaan itu yang telah merekatkan kita agar tak mudah pecah lagi."

"Aku tak yakin aku sudah cukup dewasa, Taiga."

"Kausalah."

"Hm?"

Taiga mengakhiri segalanya dengan ciuman di bibir. Respons yang dia dapat cukup baik. Balasan ciuman dia dapat, dan butuh waktu cukup lama agar Satsuki mendapatkan jawabannya karena sentuhan itu membuat mereka hanyut sesaat.

"Kita sudah melewati yang minggu lalu, tandanya kita sudah sama-sama mendewasakan diri. Kausudah mulai mengerti aku dan aku sudah tahu cara menghargaimu. Masih belum yakin dengan dirimu?"

Satsuki menghirup aroma Taiga dalam-dalam. "Oke, aku percaya padamu."

"Masalah selesai?"

"... Kurasa. Semoga."

"Jangan takut lagi untuk saling melukai," Taiga menyimpulkan. "Karena kita sudah sama-sama dewasa untuk mengerti satu sama lain. Kita tak akan goyah lagi karena hal-hal kecil berupa salah paham, kesibukan, dan keegoisan, bukan?"

Satsuki mengangguk di pundak Taiga. "Mungkin kita tak bisa banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama, tapi yang jelas, kita sudah tahu bahwa kita sama-sama mencintai ... ya 'kan? Buktinya, kita takut akan menyakiti satu sama lain. Itu pertanda bahwa kita tidak bisa saling melepaskan."

"Setuju," Taiga pun melepaskan pelukannya. Dengan masih menggamit jari-jemari Satsuki, dia membimbing wanita itu menuju kamar. "Aku merindukanmu," ucapnya pelan. Dia menyeringai, kemudian lagi-lagi berbisik di telinga Satsuki. "Merindukan seluruh bagian darimu. Ayo, kau mengerti maksudku."

"Kenapa tidak?" wanita itu kemudian memeluk lengan Taiga dengan erat.

* * *

Taiga sengaja mengambil cuti dan membawa Satsuki untuk liburan di sebuah tempat berlibur yang sepi, yang jauh dari keramaian kota. Sebuah villa di alam terbuka yang menyajikan pemandangan menjelang musim semi yang indah menjadi pilihannya. Musim yang baru telah datang, matahari sudah tak lagi malu-malu menyapa bumi dan membagi warnanya, melelehkan salju yang menyelimuti kota, dan membantu memekarkan bunga-bunga.

Ada kolam renang pribadi yang melengkapi villa besar itu. Satsuki tengah menikmati airnya yang nyaman, saat itu matahari tingginya tanggung di langit, siang belum sampai namun kata pagi sudah jauh terlewati. Taiga duduk di tepinya, dengan kedua kaki tercelup ke air. Dia sudah berada di air lebih lama dari Satsuki, dan sekarang naik ke atas untuk menikmati jeruk hangatnya.

"Taiga," Satsuki berenang ke tepi. Dia pun menopangkan kedua tangannya di tepian kolam, sambil memandang Taiga. "Bagaimana jika saat itu orang tua kita tidak berhasil mempersatukan kita?"

Taiga menghabiskan minumannya. "Kurasa aku hanya akan jadi pecahan yang tak berguna."

Satsuki tersenyum kecil. Kedua kaki jenjangnya menari-nari kecil di dalam air. "Dan aku hanya akan jadi serpihan kecil yang cuma bisa terbang dibawa angin."

"Aku menyesal, Satsuki."

"Buat apa?" Satsuki tersenyum manis sambil memandang Taiga manja. "Kita sudah melewatinya. Kita merekat kembali. Kita kembali menjadi vas yang utuh. Memang, kita punya cela, bekas retakan setelah sempat pecah, tapi itu bukti bahwa kita sudah berhasil melewati kerusakan itu ... dan menjadi vas yang indah lagi."

"Kaubenar," Taiga menceburkan diri. Dipeluknya Satsuki dari belakang, "Terima kasih sudah mengerti diriku."

"Dan terima kasih juga sudah menghargaiku," Satsuki berbalik, melingkarkan tangannya di leher Taiga lantas mencium bibirnya.

"Aku bersyukur kita bisa merekat lagi, Satsuki," simpul Taiga ketika mereka melepaskan diri, dan mulai berenang bersama kembali. "Aku takkan rela kau menjadi vas baru dengan orang lain."

**end.**

* * *

A/N: well, cerita ini dibuat setelah aku mengamati sesuatu di TV. 'kan banyak tuh berita artis yang bercerai, tapi ada yang berhasil rujuk lagi. aku penasaran, kira-kira kecanggungan macam apa, ya, yang terjadi sama mereka setelah mutusin buat mempertahankan cinta mereka? 'kan mereka sebelumnya perang hebat, pas tinggal bareng setelah rujuk lagi pasti hal-hal semacem itu belum hilang dari ingatan. makanya, aku bikin ini buat memuaskan rasa penasaranku =] dan pakai analogi vas yang pecah, semoga itu pas hshshs

dan aku nggak tau kenapa rasanya kagamomo-lah yang paling cocok buat tema ini. di mataku sih kagamomo itu pasnya jadi pair yang ficnya ngebahas marriage-life wkakakaka. thanks sudah membaca!

.

.

p.s.: si penulis lagi maboq kagamomo gara-gara bonus audio track di dvd season 2 kurobas volume kedua /gakpentingokeyakmakasih


End file.
